Careful What You Wish For
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: last time when he was his true self things had not gone so well, so now he is the leader of the skanks with a reputation of a school slut, he doesn't do relationship because he doesn't want a broken heart, but when Blaine joins McKinley he soon finds himself falling for the badboy to only find out he isn't interested in a relationship for his own reasons. BADBOY!BLAINE & SKANK!KURT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i'm kind of having second thoughts of publishing this fic, not sure if you guys would like it... any way let's see what happens...**

**DISCLAIMER i don't own Glee, Ryan is the lucky one :(**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS, English is not my first language, though it seems like it is sometimes:p**

* * *

**Prologue**

McKinley High where the future convicts and dumb ass are taught so they can step out into the world and show off their idiocy and narrow-mindedness, and make the society more corrupted then it already is.  
The new generation set out to bring forth **tragedy** and a prejudice homophobic nation.

Sadly stuck in a crappy town like Lima, Ohio was his tragic life, his ambition was to get out of Lima and move to New York, show the people who defied him how much better he is then them.

But unfortunately those dreams of his were shattered along with his dignity and the only amount of sanity and love he had for the world, what made him break? A homophobic asshole whose name he will forget so he isn't clouded by a negative hate rain cloud; whenever he would remember what had happened to him.

And now he stopped hoping and was done with life, he took a direction towards the _**'brighter'**_ side; He was at the... well not at the bottom of the high school food chain but well, a baby penguin virgin who he used to be was turned to the slutty rebel bad ass.  
Who knew that a smear of black liner, dying your hair pink and wearing leather would make him me feared by his fellow peers, after joining and earning the rank of the leader of the skanks.

Though he wasn't keen on smoking but peer pressure and a daily reminder of his suck ass life told him other wise and now he might as well prepare for lung cancer because his room was full of cigarette smoke.

He sighed and grabbed his bag, stepping out his Navigator and walking towards the building, his morning wasn't very good, just the usual, receiving concerned and sad looks from his Dad and his constant nagging for him to see a therapist while his step mom said that _'he is going through a phase, it's just for a while'_

He pushed the doors of McKinley high, sticking a cigarette into his mouth he lit it up and ignored every person that passed him, mostly moved out of his way, ever since he changed his appearance to piercing his tongue, eye brow, nose and ears, the hot pink hair streaks in his hair, the smeared black liner that popped on his pale white skin and then the tattoos, that covers his neck and then his arms people just stayed away from him.

He glided along the crowded hallway giving a sideways glance to his step brother who pursed his lips, Kurt knew Finn hated him for the way he was now, but he could least give a shit about his thoughts and then the thoughts of his ex-glee club. He saw in the hallway by Quinn who was leaning against his locker, fixing her liner in her compact mirror she looked up at me and eyed my sleeveless shirt and leather skin-tight ripped jeans, with the black combat boots and smiles appreciatively.

"Hey babe, looking good"

"Thanks, and Quinn you need to fix the liner from the sides" Kurt pointed out taking the liner from her hands and fixing the liner himself.

Quinn looked in the mirror and said "oh, thanks Kurt" she smiled and placed her compact back in her bag.

"So you heard!" Quinn said standing straight as Kurt took his books out of his locker.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, Quinn might have joined the skanks way before Kurt had; Kurt knew Quinn before that, and he knew she loved to gossip "I don't give a shit about what's going on in school, but since you like gossip" Kurt leaned against the locker and folded his arms across his chest and continued "so, do tell, what's up?"

"A new kid joining McKinley" Quinn said

"And that's important because…?" Kurt said looking at Quinn confused at how this was even important.

"turn around and you'll find out" Quinn smirked looking over Kurt's shoulder and biting her lip, Kurt rolled his eyes and put the cigarette back in his mouth, looking behind him to see what the fuss was about.

And he got why everyone in the hallway were gawking at the new kid, he sauntered into the McKinley High hallway, dressed to kill, wearing the tightest pair of black jeans with a _leather jacket_, Kurt scoffed thinking _**typical**_. But even Kurt couldn't disagree that the guy was gorgeous, and he should come with a warning, because Kurt froze the moment their eyes met and he was entranced by the hazel eyes.

He snapped out of it when he noticed that the new kid was walking towards him, but he didn't felt weak knee to his looks, he held his ground and kept his cool.

"so guess I'm not the only hot piece of ass in this dump" the new kid said, and eyed Kurt's lithe figure, his eyes stopping at Kurt's crotch and his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

"Depends who you're referring too, new kid, that leather jacket? so cliche" Kurt said taking a drag.

He smiled, more like gave the sexiest smirk that Kurt had ever seen and stepped closer into Kurt's personal space "Hm, i like the sassy attitude, and don't lie, you _love _the jacket, the names Anderson, Blaine Anderson, sexy" Blaine said.

"Hummel" Kurt said taking the cigarette between his fingers.

"what's your first name, hot stuff" Blaine asked, placing and hand on the side of the locker and leaning against Kurt's body, his face a few inches away from Kurt's.

"you gotta work for it to find out" Kurt said biting his lip suggestively as his thigh slid between Blaine's legs, there was no denying Kurt had a fair share of hook ups here and there; he practically threw himself at every guy he could find, but he would only go to the extent of getting off with the guy but never would have them in his bed, he may be considered a slut by many kids at the school but Kurt was still classy enough not to let random guys fuck him, but that didn't mean he was virgin, he was nowhere **near** being a virgin.

"Hm, interesting, and what do I have to do? Ya'know those jeans..." Blaine said placing his hand flat on Kurt's thigh, he stepped closer and glided his hands in between Kurt's thighs scraping his nails through the tears in his leather jeans, he smirked when he felt Kurt shudder at the touch, Blaine leaned closer and whispered into his ear "I get **hard** just by thinking the feel of that leather **against my skin**, thought they would look better on the floor"

"Hm, maybe they just might" Kurt flirted back and took another drag of his cigarette.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cigarette from his mouth and placed it in his mouth, he took a long drag as he eyed Kurt's pink full lips and gave him a pat on his ass as he said "see you around babe, I'm sure we'll get to know each other more, _personally_" he emphasized it by darting his tongue out and licking at Kurt's jaw before backing away and continued to walk down the hall.

Leaving Kurt standing there with a ridiculous grin on his face as he eyed Blaine's ass as he walked away, Quinn nudged his shoulder and said "looks like someone is smitten"

Kurt scoffed and slammed his locker shut as he said "please! I don't do _relationships_, being in a relationship with _him_ is the last thing I want"

Quinn didn't further say anything, though Kurt knew deep down his old Kurt was saying in the back of his mind _you know that this won't work, you're gonna fall for him, and you will wish he loves you back and when he wouldn't want to be with you, when he finds out what a broken piece of shit you are_

* * *

**A/N: not sure if you guys liked the prologue:/ it's my first time writing badboy and skank Klaine**

**And I'm not so sure whether I will continue this fic or not…**

**Anyway do tell me if you want me to write some more or whatever, and if u wanna read something in this fic if I may continue it.**

**Thanks for reading…**


	2. Chapter 1: Backseat of My Car

**A/N: I wouldn't have started this fic if it were for Klainepuckurtlover, I technically wrote this fic because I promised that I will write this one, so this is for you, sweetie =)**

**WARNING: blow job, hand job and rutting, also a little dirty talking from Kurt**

**Thanks for the reviews, I like to know what my readers think of the story so i know I don't disappoint them**

**I also have started a new fic based on Rockstar Blaine,it's an age difference Rated M fic the name is 'Against All Odds' do check it out**

**IGNORE SPELLINGS never used a Beta=P **

**Disclaimer i hate it that i don't and never will own glee:(**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Backseat of My Car**

"well, well,what's this?"

"oh it's you" Kurt mumbled, he was lying on the couch with his feet resting in Lauren's lap, the same couch Quinn got Sue to put it there under the bleachers after their agreement, it was good though, the skanks did get exhausted from smoking all day; Blaine looked around at the girls before his eyes landing on Kurt, he smirked at him, taking out a cigarette before he said

"fancy meeting you here, hot stuff, hello, ladies"

"who's the hobbit?" Lauren asked from Kurt, making Kurt chuckled and Blaine roll his eyes,Blaine was used to being called that, it didn't matter to him now.

Blaine took a drag watching Kurt introduce Blaine to his girls "the names Blaine, new kid, _so called _bad boy"

Lauren eyed Blaine's body and said with a chuckle "nothing screams _bad boy_ like a leather jacket,what's next studs and chains"

Blaine scoffed leaning against one of the poles, he gave her a wink as he said "please, I'll leave that to sexy here" giving an air kiss at Kurt's direction,

"what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, standing up from the couch and walking over to Blaine.

He shrugged his shoulder as he said "just hanging, the stupid up tight monitor said I can't smoke in the hallway, so I came here, what about you babe, this you're crew?" he asked Kurt pointing at the girls.

Kurt looked over his shoulder when Quinn said from behind him "we're the skanks"

"that's Shelly, Lauren, Jamie, and my home girl Quinn" Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine shook his head as he laughed to himself and took a puff of smoke; Kurt looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip as he said "what's so funny?"

"skanks? What's next bad princesses, dude seriously? no wonder why all you have _pink_ in your hair, nothing says I'm a badass then pink!" Blaine said chuckling to himself.

Kurt gave him a bitch glare and said in his typical Diva manner "that's rich coming form the _cliché_ bad boy in leather jacket that makes you look so tiny and _cute_ in it"

Blaine licked his lips, and stood up straight walking closer to Kurt as he said in a low seductive voice that would make any girl weak-kneed "oh babe, you haven't seen me yet, I'm not so _tiny_, I'm _**long, thick**_ and I'll make you feel so _**full**_"

"you got a big mouth on you" Kurt said with a smirk, darting his tongue out to lick his lips slowly knowing that it was just to tease Blaine.

"big enough to suck you off?" Blaine asked with a crooked smile.

Kurt was about to give a witty reply but Lauren groaned and said out loud in annoyance "oh god! just get a room before you start fucking into each others mouth right in front of us"

"wanna blow this joint?" Kurt asked turning to face Blaine once again

"I thought you wanted me to blow you?" Blaine asked with a devilish smile.

"I cleaned out the back seat of my SUV" Kurt offered.

"That's good enough for me, sexy"

* * *

"**oh! Mmmm! GOD!**" Kurt moaned out loud, he was pinned in the backseat of his car, and his clothes were lying on the floor along with Blaine's as the new kid hoisted Kurt's legs up over his shoulder, while he sucked Kurt in his mouth, making the skank writhe and moan underneath him.

Making delicious dirty sound, as Blaine rutted against the car seat.

The car was rocking side to side with their movements, good thing Kurt's car was parked far away from most of the kids car, and that his windows were tinted, though that didn't matter because they were already fogged up from their heavy panting.

"fuck my mouth, angel!" Blaine groaned against Kurt's inner thigh taking his skin into his mouth and sucking on it harshly, making a hickey over there.

"fuck! So good!" Kurt groaned and started to move his hips, deep throating Blaine all the while fisting in his curls, making his suck him ever harder, Kurt threw his head back against the car door when Blaine's tongue ring traced circles on his head and then on the sensitive vein on his underside. "yes! Yes! Harder! Suck me harder like the cock slut you are!"

"I love it when you talk dirty!" Blaine said around Kurt's cock before taking him in deeper and bobbing his head, while his fingers trace the lines of Kurt's faint abs.

Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's head thrusting deeper into Blaine's mouth, he was surprised that he didn't have a gag reflex, which was a good thing though, Kurt doesn't remember being so horny as he was now "**fuck! ugh! more! Blaine-S-Stop!"**

"what?" Blaine said, slightly dazed, he looked up at Kurt who commanded him

"lie down"

"what?" Blaine asked again not sure if he heard him clearly.

"lie down" Kurt repeated and sat up.

"okay, babe" Blaine shrugged his shoulder and laid down on his back, Kurt moved so he was now on top of Blaine, he grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, he straddled Blaine's thigh and then pressed his hips against Blaine's feeling their cocks move against each other, Blaine moaned Kurt's name and wrapped his legs around his waist and started to grind his hips into Kurt's, his hand left Kurt's grip and went to squeeze and kneeded at his ass, while thrusting into him, his lips were on Blaine's and his tongue fighting for dominance with Blaine's.

"just like that! **Ohgodyes**!" Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth arching his back.

"your such a dirty boy!" Kurt said into Blaine's ear, taking his ear lobe in his mouth.

"**Mmm**, only for you!" Blaine said and dug his nails into Kurt's thigh at the delicious friction they were making.

"you like this?" Kurt said into Blaine's ear and pushed his hip at the perfect angle making both of them moan. Blaine panted and nodded, pressing wet kisses into Kurt's neck, flicking his tongue ring and gliding it all the way to Kurt's lips.

"you're so good" Blaine moaned into Kurt's neck.

"god! you love this don't you! You love my cock?"

"so much?" Blaine said with hard thrust, taking his and Kurt's cock in his hand, and stroking them together with their rhythm.

Kurt licked the shell of Blaine's ear as speaking dirtily into Blaine's ear "you're my slut! Move those hips like the slut you are"

"yes! Mhm! SoHotKurt! Oh-" Blaine gasped when eh felt Kurt's tongue ring, and then his teeth scraping along his jaw line making him stroke evem faster

"you're so g-good-**shit**!" Kurt swore, when Blaine moved his free hand in-between their sweat slicked bodies and started to squeeze Kurt's balls.

"come for me K-Kurt" as soon as Blaine said that, Kurt hips stuttered before he let out a loud scream and came all over Blaine's stomach, Blaine rocked his hips a few more times before he came as well, Kurt held himself up with his arms as they both regained their breaths coming down from their high.

Blaine was the first one to speak "that was hot! I knew you had it in you, can't wait to be inside you"

As soon as Blaine said that Kurt sat upright and leaned over the seats to take out the wet wipes he kept in his car and took them out cleaning himself up and tossing a box to Blaine as he said "this was great, but that's not going to happen"

"yeah right? How many more times do I have to suck that delicious cock of your's before I can fuck that pert ass?"

"like I said, **never **going to happen"

"what? You too good for me now? You know what fine, who needs you anyway, I can fuck anyone I want! It's not like you're special, you just wanted me to get you off"

Kurt didn't reply back and he ignored Blaine's comment, as he pulled his shirt over his head and then buttoned up his pants, he didn't even look up when Blaine stepped out of the car; he didn't want to. He knew it would hurt, this was how it always was, Kurt Hummel the school slut, uses guys to jerk him off, and fucks them. Though the lats part was a lie, only Kurt knew the truth about that, and he couldn't help but think that hearing this form Blaine did hurt him, but he didn't let that get to him.

As much as he would try to deny it, he knew there was something different about Blaine, something that made him want Blaine to ask him why he refused him, or ask him what was bothering he knew that Blaine wouldn't give a damn about his feelings. He sighed and adjusted his hair, before stepping out his car right before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: I have such a pervy brain! OHGOD! And this is just the beginning!**

**Your response to this chapter will help inspire a new one, let me know if you have any specific requests**

**I try to fulfill all my readers' requests and demands**

**Follow on twit or tumblr **


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Do Relationships

**WORDS:3940**

**A/N: I wrote this in a rush from 16****th**** to 23****rd**** August I have 6 entry tests 2 aptitude tests 3 interviews, so I really have no time for updates, but I had this half-written so I posted it anyways…plus I have a new foundobsessions along with Chris Colfer, and that's Benedict Cumberbatchas Sherlock! that man is the perfect SH!**

**And also to KlainePuckurtLover, since I won't be able to post a chapter of this fic for your birthday probably, so consider this your birthday chapter=) It's dedicated to you, my fellow colferette! Pre- HAPPY BDAY , sweetie! (In case I forget) =D**

**AND also to Kate/M she helped me sort out the plot for this fic so thank her cause you wouldn't be reading this chapter if it weren't for her and her ways to calm me down when I'm 'E-NOYED';)**

**Thanks Kate, seriously! Love you for listening to my rant over how confused I was! .THE BEST**

**Okay… now I'll let you read… you know the drill, there must be a few spellings**

**.**

**AND ALSO! **(GLEE SPOILER)

**Got To Get You In My Life-Beatles! KLAINE DUET!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Don't Do Relationships**

It had been a week since the new kid had arrived, and for Kurt he had barely seen Blaine, or bumped into him. He thought it was a good thing; better not get into things too deep in his mind when only to be disappointed in reality.

He remembers before he was a skank, before any of this, he was just an innocent child, he never picked on anyone, he was a good student, and was positive, he was brave to face the shit in this school and make his father proud; funny how things changed from good to bad. It still hurts him in the back of his mind what happened with him, he still remember his therapy sessions, his anti-depressants and anxiety pills. He knew that his past would never change so why not change the future, he changed his look and took matters into his own hands, and showed everyone that Kurt Hummel was not to be messed with, of course it was all act.

There were those days when Kurt would have his cock down some guy's throat, when in his mind he battled with his scarred memories, and then there were those days that just sucked. He would go to his house, lie down on the floor of his bedroom and take out his Mom's sacred perfume bottles, taking a whiff of it he would cry himself to sleep, as he pleaded for his mom to save him.

He just wanted to be free from his past, the therapy, the pills, his supportive family, he need more than that; he wanted someone to take him out of his hell hole, he wished he was the old Kurt again, but he knew wishing was pointless.

The last period bell rang and it was his favorite class of the day, French. He might be a badass but that didn't mean he was a bad student, he already tortured his dad with the attitude and change, but it didn't mean he would let him see his bad performance in academics.

As he made his way down the hall he stopped when he heard giggling and moans, he turned around and peeked through the window of the dark empty classroom, thankfully he wasn't holding anything in his hands because if he was they would have fallen down on the floor.

Right there in front of him was a very bare ass of Blaine Anderson, with legs of a sophomore, from his gym class, Jason; had his jeans on the floor and his legs wrapped around Blaine while sitting on the desk, Blaine fucked into him.

Kurt didn't know what to do; he literally felt his heart-break, even though it shouldn't because he knew that this was bound to happen someday. But Kurt couldn't help but feel a surge of jealousy and hatred for it, he knew he couldn't do anything about it, so he clenched his jaw and marched down the hall still not being able to get the images of Blaine fucking another guy out of his mind.

* * *

He made it in class right one time, and just when the class was about to start Blaine came in, brushing his sweaty curls back from his eyes "wonderful for you to join us" the teacher said with a scowl.

"Yeah, yeah" Blaine muttered and walked to the back of the classroom, Kurt had his head down and didn't notice Blaine sit in the sear next to his.

Kurt looked up and glared at him, his nostrils flaring as if he was hoping he could burn Blaine just from his stare.

"What? Do I have something on my face or something, Hummel?" Blaine asked, looking at Kurt's intensive gaze in confusion.

"**Bien sûr, vous ne donnez pas une merde, tu ne sais pas quand une personne ne veut pas vous voir" **(of course you don't give a shit, don't you know when a person doesn't want to see you) Kurt spoke in fluent french and clenched his jaw.

"You know, you look so hot when you speak French" Blaine said licking his lips suggestively.

"**s'il vous plaît! simplement revenir à votre chienne vous baisais" **(please! just go back to your slut you were fucking) Kurt grumbled.

"Okay seriously! What the fuck wrong?" Blaine asked with a sigh of annoyance, as much as he liked Kurt speaking French he was getting pissed off.

"**ce qui ne va pas, c'est que vous êtes insupportable! frottant à chacun le visage comme si vous ne donnez pasune merde sur mes sentiments, je n'aurais pas même vous demander, pourquoi la baise, il serait question d'un connard ignorant comme vous" **(what's wrong is that you are insufferable! rubbing it in everyone's face as if you don't give a shit about my feelings, I shouldn't have even ask you for that, why the fuck it would matter to an ignorant asshole like you) Kurt said sharply.

Blaine sighed and said "**J'ai demandé ce qui ne va pas, je n'ai pas demandé pour vous de m'insulter bébé, vous parler en français peut être sexy, mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es un âne futé" **(I asked what's wrong, I didn't ask for you to insult me babe, you talking in French might be sexy but that doesn't mean that you're being a smart ass)

Kurt looked at Blaine in shock his mouth hanging open "yeah I know how to speak French; I'm not as dumb as you think I am"

He looks at him with a blank face, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as he stutters trying to speak or say something that won't make him look stupid "I-I-" but nothing comes out, Blaine rolls his eyes at Kurt and says as he inclines in his seat.

"Anyways, why so pissed off? Are you… jealous?" he asks with a smirk.

"No!" Kurt says and looks in front at the board.

Blaine chuckles and says "seriously babe who are you trying to kid"

"I shouldn't even be talking to you" Kurt mutters under his breath.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong" Blaine asked.

Kurt mumbled sarcastically giving him a fake smile "yeah you're an angel"

"thanks babe, that I am" Blaine said with a wink, he waits for Kurt to say something but he starts to ignore him, trying to pay attention at the lesson, after a long wait Blaine finally says with a groan.

"Are you going to ignore me now?" but once again Kurt doesn't reply, Blaine grits his teeth, _**he really is a pain in the ass**_ Blaine thought and said, leaning towards Kurt "are we two years old now?!"

"Fine, whatever, be a pissy bitch" Blaine said and looked away from Kurt folding his arms over his chest.

"I hate you" Kurt replied back to Blaine's insult.

The bad boy rolled his eyes at him as he said "stop lying to yourself, Hummel…"

* * *

"okay class, today's week assignments, you and the person sitting next to you are going to pair up and write a book report on a French writer of your choice, and then present it on the next week class on Monday, pair up and start working" Kurt sighs as he looks at Blaine when he says

"So unfortunately I'm stuck with you"

"You're lucky I'm the only one who can speak fluent French and have a good GPA" Kurt said proudly.

"I'd like to hear your curse and moan in French" Blaine said, winking at the skank.

Kurt rolled his eyes, ignoring how his heart beat quickened around the bad boy and his smile "anyway, as I was saying, how you want to do this report?"

"I don't know, it's not like I care" Blaine said shrugging his shoulders.

Kurt nodded and started to pack his stuff as he said "okay…my house after school"

"Are we going to fuck?" Blaine asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Kurt huffed, and got up from his chair "not interested, be there at 4"

* * *

_**(Hudson-Hummel Residence)**_

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hey, um, I'm here to see Humm-I mean Kurt, I'm Blaine"

"Oh, yeah he's probably at the garage" the tall guy said.

"Garage?" Blaine asked.

The guy nodded as he said "yeah, _**Hudson-Hummel Tire & Lube**_, just go out that door"

Blaine nods and walks towards the door before he says "you're that jock Finn right? The one in Glee club with that hobbit girlfriend?"

Finn sighs as he corrects him "_Rachel,_ and yes, Kurt's my brother" Blaine nods and turns to walk away before he stops when he hears Finn say to him "so just to make things clear… I'm keeping my eye on you, don't you dare hurt my brother"

Blaine chuckled and says with a smirk "I think he can take care of himself, he is a _big_ boy"

"I don't care what you have to say, but don't you dare hurt him!" Finn says with a warning glare.

Blaine rolled his eyes and says "yeah, yeah Frankenteen"

* * *

**(In The Garage)**

"Can I help you?"

"yeah uh, the big guy, Finn, he sent me back here, I'm here to see Kurt, we kind of have a French project to do, and you know what I'm talking about" Blaine says with a playful wink at the old man.

"Son, you do know you're not good at making first impressions" the man said as he puts his wrench down, he is definitely twice the size of Blaine, and taller as well as broader in size.

"And so they tell me" Blaine said with a smile.

The man glared at Blaine and then sighed as he called out "Kurt!"

"Yeah dad?" Blaine heard Kurt say as he approached the two of them

"Dad?" Blaine asked as he looked at Burt in shock that he just said all those things to Kurt's _father_, his very _angry father!_

The man looked at Blaine as he says in confirmation "yes, Dad! And also another thing, I've seen you're type, so just remember I have a shot gun" he warns him.

"You do know your son is in _that_ category" Blaine said, rolling his eyes at Kurt's father.

"Blaine! You're here early, I said **four**!" Kurt said when he saw Blaine standing next to his Dad.

Blaine shrugged and said "I came and three thrity, so what? I'm here so let's get our French on"

"Give me a minute" Kurt said, walking into the office with his Dad.

* * *

"I don't like that kid" Burt said looking over his shoulder at Blaine.

"Neither do I" Kurt said with a sigh, though he knew he _liked Blaine_,_ a lot_, but he also knew Blaine didn't give a rat's ass about him.

"Then why are sticking around with that guy?" Burt asked.

Kurt stopped walking and said in a barely audible volume "I don't know…"

Burt looked at his son and his lost expression before he walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder "Kurt… I-I, you know I love you son, and I just don't want to see you get hurt, and I know about your _activities_ and the _new look_ you have going on, and it's okay it's just a phase you're going through-"

Upon hearing that Kurt doesn't know what switched inside him and he began yelling at his own Dad, for just being caring and concerned father like most are "It's not A PHASE! I'm not some kid okay! You can't deal with the way I am then don't lecture me about _I matter!_"

"Kurt-" Burt says, hoping to calm Kurt down but it doesn't work, Kurt has these mood swings time to time ever since the incident he had last year, that changed him completely.

Kurt shakes his head take a shaky breath as he says "y-you… know dad, I-I… I just don't want to_**-*sighs***_ never mind, It's not like you **fucking care"** Kurt snapped and threw his rag at the table, he knew he had no right to yell at his Dad let alone say he didn't care, but he just doesn't know who he is anymore, he isn't the same as he used to be, so what's the point?

"What happened back there?" Blaine asked when Kurt stepped out of the office.

"Screw them" Kurt snapped at Blaine and began walking ahead of him.

"Okay…" Blaine says and feels a bit awkward standing there as he watches Kurt checking out of the garage; Kurt grabs his bag and then says Blaine to follow him. They go back inside the house and Blaine can feel the anger and tension in Kurt by the way he is walking, he follows him upstairs and into Kurt's bedroom.

"I was expecting black paint, posters of some girl rock bands, and not _this_"

"firstly, I'm not a _stereotypical_ bad boy, I'll leave that part for you" Blaine scoffs at the snarky remark and looks around the room, the walls are painted in a neutral color of beige and the room is absolutely spotless, Blaine looks at the shelf full of Kurt's belongings while Kurt says "anyway, so this is my room, don't get too comfortable and let me change into my clothes"

"or you can change here, I've already seen your dick, and besides, working on cars, covered in grease and those coveralls…_** so damn hot**_" Blaine says seductively as he eyes linger on Kurt's body, Kurt can't stop his cheeks from turning red, and he doesn't know why he feels insecure, the wasn't like him, that was like the _old_ Kurt.

"I-I'll go and change in the bathroom" Kurt stutters and scrambles off into the bathroom taking a huge sigh and leaning against the door, he closes his eyes and tries to subside the nervousness, he doesn't get nervous, it's not like Blaine's any different from the guys he's jerked off with, sure he's unbelievably gorgeous, and has this smile that makes his insides do flips, and his piercing gorgeous amber-honey eyes, and those curls that just-

_**stop it Hummel! Now is not the time to crush on some guy**_**!**_** You don't need this shit in your life! You can barely keep yourself up on your feet without panicking**_

* * *

Blaine huffed and slammed his book shut, alarming Kurt, Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his leg and he looked up to find him leaning over him, carefully taking the books out of the skanks's hands and setting them aside before straddling his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with confusion as the bad boy wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're so sexy" Blaine purred in Kurt's ear and started sucking on his neck.

Kurt didn't know why but he just kept picturing Blaine fucking that guy, he started pushing Blaine away as he said "Blaine, stop it-what-?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hand and kissed him hard, whispering against his lips "I seriously can't keep my hands off you Hummel, and you know that,_ fuck_ those jeans! I wanna tear them off and pin you in the bed while I fuck you" Blaine pinned Kurt down on the bed and started attacking his neck, while his hands pushed his shirt up.

"Blaine! Stop it!" Kurt snapped, and he pushed at Blaine's chest, Blaine's hand dropped from Kurt's neck and landed on his sides.

"What?" Blaine asked, shifting a bit on Blaine's lap

"I don't want to do this" Kurt said not knowing why he was so pissed off.

"fine I won't fuck you, but we can make out" Blaine said suggestively and started to lean in for another kiss, but Kurt wasn't going to give in, he pushed Blaine off of him and sat up moving away from him as he said.

"No, Blaine… I don't!"

Blaine huffed and sat up from where he was laying on his bed as he said "is it about I didn't apologize to you?"

"Yes!" Kurt said sharply.

Blaine chuckled and said "babe I don't _do_ apologies, and get over yourself, you know what I said was true, so stop being uptight and let me loosen you up a little" Blaine suggested and placed a hand on his thigh, Kurt just batted it away and said coldly

"Go do this with Jason"

"Who?" Blaine asked dumbly.

"The guy you fucked, in the class, at school" Kurt told him angrily.

"Oh… so you saw that! Is this what it's all about?" Blaine asked, with a knowing smile, he waited for Kurt to answer before he started teasing him as he said "little badass Hummel's jealous?"

"No I'm not!" Kurt snapped.

"Listen hot stuff, I don't _do _relationships, I like to fuck, so either you want it or get it out of your mind"

"Who said I want a relationship!" Kurt asked.

"Don't kid yourself, sexy" Blaine said coolly and sat up moving to the foot of the bed.

Kurt scoffed and said as he folded his arms across his chest "you would be last person I would _ever_ want to be with! I don't want to have a wannabe bad boy to be my boyfriend"

Blaine turned to face Kurt, his eyes narrowing as he said, clearly not happy with what Kurt said to him just now "oh, so you have standards now? Sorry I didn't see that, I thought people who walk around like whores and would spread their legs for anyone won't have set their standards high, you're a _slut_ Hummel, you know that you're _dad_ knows that but obviously will still deny it, and the whole fucking school knows, so take what you can get! Cause babe, you ain't going to get anything better, sluts like you never do"

Blaine waited for Kurt to give a snarky comeback as he glared at the skank, but he didn't speak, Kurt had his head down and his face turned away from Blaine's heated gaze, Blaine could faintly see Kurt's lips trembling when he said in a hoarse voice "g-get out"

"What?" Blaine asked dumbly, looking at Kurt when he heard Kurt let out a sniffle and then look up wiping his tears furiously as he yelled at Blaine this time

"**Get out of my room! I hate you!"** he said, Blaine scrambled off bed, and he felt low of himself, sure he was a bad boy and he doesn't give a fuck about anyone, but he didn't like seeing the porcelain boy cry, after all, he knows how it feels to be lonely as much as Kurt does.

Blaine bit his lip as he said shakily, he doesn't apologize, and this would be the first time he actually feels bad that he hurt someone, even If it's Kurt with his bitchy attitude "I-I didn't know, I'm so-"

"**Don't you dare fucking say a word to me, Anderson! Get the fuck out of my house and stay away from me!" **Kurt yelled at him that his voice echoed off the walls of the room, Blaine gritted his teeth and just once when he tried to apologize he didn't give a fuck? So he wasn't going to do this again.

"**You know what, fuck you! Fine! Cry your eyes out for all I care!"** Blaine snapped and grabbed his stuff shoving them in his bag as he said "you are nothing but a school slut! So stop being a cry baby about it! You did all of this to yourself!"

Blaine stormed out of the bedroom, as soon as Blaine left Kurt let his tears fall, his head landed on the pillow and he began to sob into his hands, curling up in a ball as he cried out, it's been so long since he felt like shit.

* * *

"Kurt?"

"Get out of my room Finn!"

"I-I heard, are you okay? Do you need me to beat him up or something?"

"I-I can fight my own battles Finn, get out of my room!" Kurt yelled through the tears.

"K-Kurt, stop doing this to yourself" Finn pleaded, reaching a hand out to Kurt's shoulder but Kurt moved away as he snapped at him

"You are no one to tell me what I should do and not do! Just fucking leave!"

"okay… if that's what you want" Finn said as he looked at Kurt one last time, when he turned his back on him, he sighed and said walking to the doorway "Kurt, I love you, and so does Burt and Mom, we're here when you need us" Kurt heard Finn close the door, and when he did Kurt cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes?"

"I want to audition for Glee Club"

"Excuse me?"

"before you judge me, let me just say, I have been in glee club before when I was at Dalton before they kicked me out, I was the lead singer"

Mr. Shue nodded understandingly as he said "okay… well the club policy always has been that anyone can join, but you do need to audition, for everyone before we let you join, but why do you want to join _glee_?"

"This is the only thing I like in this shitty school, and probably the only thing I'm interested in besides banging some kids around here, so… are you going to let me audition or what?"

"Yes, okay, as I said anyone can join, just have a song prepared by tomorrow"

Blaine nodded and asked "okay, so where do I have to audition?"

"Tomorrow, come to the auditorium, we have a lesson there" Mr. Shue told him with a smile.

"okay" Blaine said he walked out of the room and into the choir room, he was about to leave when he saw a picture on the shelf next to the piano, he stopped and grabbed it, bringing it closer to his eyes.

The picture was of the glee club yearbook photo, but what caught Blaine's attention was, Kurt.

But it clearly doesn't look like the Kurt he knew, the boy looked far different from the skank, he had no sign on makeup on his face and his hair was styled and had no trace of pink dye in it,except a natural chestnut color, and his eyes were a color of cerulean blue, a thing Blaine never noticed before because Kurt wears all the liner, but not in that picture, he was smiling, a genuine smile not a fake, sexy, smile he does now.

He looked different, and… beautiful.

Blaine stood there in shock, as he thought that Kurt wasn't the only one wearing a mask to hide himself from the world, he and Kurt were very much alike… and now he realized that how much he must have hurt Kurt for what he said.

He knew how it felt to hear things that make you feel like shit, and he just made Kurt feel that way without having any idea that what Kurt was now,_ inside_ somewhere was a beautiful porcelain boy, wearing a silk scarf and his bright blue eyes smiling as he laughed with his friends in glee club.

He needed to find out more about this, he didn't know why he wanted to know what happened here and how did that boy in the picture became the school slut, this wasn't like him, Blaine didn't care about anyone but himself, but why _Kurt?_

Looks like he would have to wait and find out about this himself.

* * *

**A/N: sooooooooooo… don't know what to say *shrugs* ALSO I LOVE FINN! For me he's like a protective loving brother for Kurt! And I just love him! I miss Cory =(**

**THANKS a bunch to my Best Friend Kate ;)! I seriously don't know what I'd do without you!**

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"I'm auditioning for glee club today"

"The fuck I care, go and find someone and leave me alone"

"Come to my audition"


	4. Chapter 3: At the Bleachers

**A/N: A SHOUT OUT TO klainepuckurtlover**

**I don't know if it's 16****th**** or 17****th**** there, but today is 16****th**** where I live (different time zone)**

**Anyway…HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I got to give you a birthday chapter after all=p**

**And also, though I haven't mentioned this song in this chp, but since you seem to be the only one I know with tasteful rock music, dedicating this song to you … "Like it's Her Birthday- by Good Charlotte"**

**Have a listen to it, and have a great Bday Sweetie =D**

**IGNORE spellings, I've had a long tiring day at the test center**

* * *

**Chapter 3: At the Bleachers**

All day long there was one thing stuck in his mind, and it didn't go away, Kurt Hummel in glee club? Someone had to be playing pranks with him. How could a skank like him even _sing_, he didn't even look like the kid he saw in the picture, the boy in the picture looked innocent, sweet, and his eyes were just… Blaine had no words to describe them, all in all the boy of beautiful, not at all like the skank he met. Sure Kurt was gorgeous and sexy, he wore the tightest clothes and the way he walked definitely made jaws drop in the hallway, but if Blaine had to chose one, he would chose the Kurt form the picture any day.

Being a bad boy didn't mean he _liked_ sluts, sure he himself wasn't much of a saint but it was rare he came across such beauty that left Blaine longing, and even though it was just a picture, Blaine was determined to know more about Kurt; he understood him, Blaine had secrets himself, he knew when a person was hiding under a fake mask to keep people away, he did the same.

And Blaine felt awful, he not only called Kurt out and made him upset by making him feel like shit about himself, he knew how it felt when people judged you when they didn't even know the truth about you; he didn't know why he was compelled to make it right with Kurt.

The next day he had tried to search for Kurt but he had all different classes today, luckily he found him in P.E. class, he was sitting on the bleachers wearing a red gym shirt and black sweat pants that looked like they were altered to make his ass look prominent, Blaine walked into the football field in his own baggy sweat pants and shirt, he walked down the track towards Kurt, he ignored how his blood boiled when a few of the passing guys wolf whistled Kurt when he was doing stretches as they stood there too watch him.

Blaine stopped in front of the group of guys and gestured them with his hands and eyes to get lost; they mumbled profanities at Blaine as they left, when they were gone Blaine walked up to Kurt as he said "you know if you don't want unwanted attention you shouldn't be wearing those pants that show of your ass'

"What do you want Anderson?" Kurt groaned out.

"Nothing, just don't want people staring at that ass that doesn't belong to them" Blaine said gesturing at Kurt's ass as he licked his lips.

"And it belongs to you?" Kurt asked putting his hands on his hips giving him his best bitch face.

"No, but I wouldn't mind having it in my hands" Blaine said and gave him a flirtatious grin, making Kurt scoff as he rolled his eyes saying

"Fuck off, Anderson, I'm not in the mood, and I thought you made it clear how you felt about me"

"And I was an asshole to say that" Blaine added with a shrug, Kurt gritted his teeth before he huffed and turned around, facing away from Blaine as he snapped

"What's wrong with you?"

"What did I do?" Blaine asked, confused at Kurt's sudden change in behavior

Kurt gritted his teeth and said with a scowl "if you are here to apologize, then go fuck yourself, I'm not here to listen; I heard enough from you, I think Jason is still available to spread his legs for you"

"Babe, you still jealous about the _Jason _thing?" Blaine asked with a sigh.

Kurt looked at Blaine clueless and he blinked as he opened and close his mouth, before he snapped once again "I told you I'm not just-ugh**, leave me alone!"** he bent down and grabbed his water bottle and began to drink, trying to ignore Blaine which didn't work out so good because Blaine said

"Fine, I thought maybe you'd like to come to my audition for** glee**"

Kurt eyes went wide and he sprayed water out of his mouth, he coughed and felt water in his eyes as he tried to inhale, Blaine placed a hand on his back and rubbed it to help Kurt to stop choking; Kurt looked at Blaine as he muttered as he coughed "not interested"

"I know you were in glee club, Hummel" Blaine said and Kurt tried acting as if it didn't matter, as he busied himself in tying his shoelace

"So?" he asked.

"Question is why you dropped out" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just interested on knowing how you became _this_, from _that_"

"Shit happens" Kurt mumbled and sighed.

"As if I wouldn't know" Blaine said not buying it, he waited for Kurt to respond to his comment but he didn't, and kept fixing his shoe lace, Blaine stomped his feet impatiently as he said

"**Come on Hummel, spill"**

Kurt huffed and yelled, standing up as he stood face to face with Blaine, his eyes glowering at him "why the fuck should I tell you, it's not like you fucking care"

"How are you so sure I don't care?" Blaine said.

"How do I know you aren't just stringing me along?" Kurt asked narrowing his eyes at Blaine

"Good question, and the answer is no, I _want_ to know Hummel, maybe we aren't that different, just come to my audition"

"I still don't get why you want me to come"

"Well if you aren't afraid that is"

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes as he said "please I'm not afraid of anything"

"Liar, then come to my audition"

"No" Kurt told him.

Blaine arched an eyebrow and said with a smirk, knowing what he was about to say will definitely get Kurt's attention "fine, you know that kid in the picture was twice hotter than you would ever be"

"**What kid? Who are you talking about?**" Kurt immediately asked.

Blaine chuckled and smiled victoriously, he spun around and began walking down the steps as he waved back at Kurt saying "later Hummel" Kurt gritted his teeth as he sat down with a scowl on his face, he never participated in P.E. he didn't like it, the smoking made it hard for him to stand up let alone run, so he always sat there in the bleachers and watched the other kids do it; he had his eyes focused on Blaine as coach Beastie lined the kids up for track, while the football team practiced in the center of the ground along with the cheerleaders.

* * *

The whistled blew and everyone took off, surprisingly Blaine was _really_ fast, Kurt was trying his hardest to look away but even he couldn't stop looking at Blaine's muscles flex in his shirt as he ran effortlessly, being the first one to finish; the cheerleaders whistled and cheered at Blaine when he finished the lap while the footballers grumbled at the cocky bad boy who winked at the cheerleaders; Kurt was caught up eyeing Blaine's body that when the bad boy whistled at him, and grabbed his attention he said

"Enjoying the view Hummel?"

"in your dreams" Kurt said, though he couldn't hide the way his heart beat sped watching the sweat roll down Blaine's forehead and _**oh dear god!**_ He just took off his fucking shirt, showing off his toned muscles glistening with sweat under the sun.

Kurt bit his lip mesmerized by Blaine's body that he didn't notice when Blaine chuckled at him and said "babe we are doing much more in my dreams, come to my audition" Blaine tried one more time making Kurt roll his eyes even though he had to appreciate the bad boy's dedication.

Kurt shook his head as a smile played on his lips he said "not happening"

Blaine chuckled and opened his mouth to speak but he didn't get to, because the minute the first word left Blaine's mouth a football was thrown in Blaine's direction that went straight to Blaine's head, making the bad boy drop on the ground from the force of the ball.

Everyone gasped and ran towards Blaine, Kurt jumped out of his seat and ran down the bleachers, he pushed the kids aside and dropped down to his knees, Blaine's eyes were closed but he had a purplish bruise forming on the side of his face.

"Blaine! Wake up! Please baby, Open your eyes!" but Blaine didn't, he remained frozen as Kurt lifted his head in his lap and examined the bruise as kids started to crowd around them.

Kurt started to panic, he was on the brink of tears as he shook Blaine his voice full of worry and concern as he said "come on, Anderson, wake up! If you do I'll come to your audition"

The moment Kurt said that Blaine opened his eyes with a slight smirk playing on his lips as he said "I knew you would"

"**You ass hole! **Don't you fucking do that again!" Kurt said and slapped Blaine's chest.

"Why? Were you worried about me, Hummel?" Blaine asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

Kurt shook his head as he pushed Blaine out of his arms and said with a scowl "shut up! I hate you!"

"Yeah yeah, that makes the two of us, but seriously, I'm okay, wipe that worried look off your face you don't look hot like that" Blaine said and sat up, giving Kurt a wink.

Kurt shot a glare at Blaine and swatted his arm; Blaine chuckled and pressed his hand on the side of his head, as the footballers approached them while they laughed to themselves.

"sorry man, didn't see you there" Azimo said, as he chuckled and fist bumped with one of his team mates, Kurt gritted his teeth and didn't know why he acted on it, but he stood up and pushed Azimo with as much strength he could muster up.

"**What the fuck is your problem"**

_**"Watch it lady**_" Azimo snapped as he looked down at Kurt and towered over the skank.

"**you fucking did that on purpose**" Kurt screamed and lifted his fists to collide with Azimo's face but he wasn't that quick, Azimo grabbed his wrist before it hit his face and said "watch it homo, don't want your diseases all over me, go take your fairy ass someplace else until you ruin me like Kravosky from your _germs_, you slut"

Blaine eyes narrowed as Kurt whimpered and tried to pull away, his face full of panic and fear, Blaine forgot all about his bruising face and was about to teach the footballer a thing or too, and kick his ass for talking to Kurt like that but Finn beat him to it, Finn, Sam, Mike and Puck came and stepped in-between Kurt and Azimo

"Don't dare talk to my brother like that" Finn yelled and pushed Azimo away.

"Yeah, if I see you talking to Kurt like that you have no idea what the Puckerman will do to you, I went to juvie once and I won't mind going there again!" Puck said Azimo looked at the guys before he huffed and glared at Kurt over Puck's shoulder as he said "whatever, you have no idea what's coming to you Hummel!" Kurt whimpered as his heart beat quickened, he closed his eyes willing that the panic attack didn't happen now especially surrounded by all these kids and Blaine, who still hadn't said one word since the incident happen.

Azimo and the rest of the footballers left the field, Kurt wanted to get out of here quick before he had an attack; "hey, Kurt, you okay?" Puck asked as the guys turned to face Kurt who shook his head as tears began filling his eyes.

Fin stepped in front of Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder "you have your pills?" Finn whispered so only Kurt could hear; Kurt shook his head and said

"_**p-please t-take me home, F-Finn**_" Finn nodded and placed an arm around Kurt, he pushed past the other students, he told the guys to tell Mr. Shue that they wouldn't be attending glee because he had to get Kurt home.

After Kurt and Finn left everyone went back to their own business, leaving a very confused Blaine standing in the field alone, he didn't get to see Kurt's face but his voice let alone pained him, Kurt sounded so scared, almost petrified. Blaine didn't know if Kurt would come to his audition or not, but he could care less, he _needed_ to know what was wrong with Kurt.

Blaine knew what that look on the face meant, he himself faced that, and he knew there was more to this skank then he thought.

* * *

**A/N: sorry if this chapter sucked... I'm not sure if you guys like it cuz its short and all... next chp will be long i promise**

**And I wanna see who can get this right before I show what was the relation between Kravosky and Kurt…**

**And why poor Kurtie is like this**

**Anyway… let me know your thoughts!**

**I had my first entry test for University today… PLZ pray I get in because I really liked the University and I prefer private institutions =)**

**Have a good day!**

**PREVIEW:**

"Kurt!"

"I'm not in the mood"

"Hey listen just-"

"Why did you sing me that song?"


	5. Chapter 4: Shelter from the Storm

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Kate, my BFF, I know that since college it's been a LONG time! And I know how scary all this university stuff is, but that's why we have the friendship charm I brought for us, I know it's hard, and all the shit's that's going on; but just remember even if we don't talk **_**everyday!**_ **I'm still there for you, Woman ;) just look at your charm and you'll never be alone =)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shelter from the Storm**

It's been months since Kurt had a panic attack, and that's why this attack was not only hard for him to deal with but also shook him to his core. He was perfectly alright and happy before that, but after hearing those words from Azimo and that threat, it reminded him of Kravosky and the time when he had threatened to kill him if he told anyone about their _little_ secret.

He knew that last time he went with it, ignoring how much he hated what he was doing to himself, but he was scared of what Karofsky would do, sometimes Kurt regrets when all this came out and his Dad caught him in that state, he had no choice, he was trapped.

Kurt shuddered at the memory of chains being pulled, blood surrounding him and the painful knives digging into him, he closed his eyes and willed the tears away, he didn't want Finn to come bargaining into his bedroom at night by hearing Kurt sobbing in his bedroom, Kurt remained curled up in a ball on his bed shaking and yelping when the sound of thunder sounded outside and the light flashed while it was raining outside.

He pulled the blanket over his head as he bit into his pillow trying not to panic or scream from a little lightning, while he trembled in his bed with tears pouring down his cheek leaving long streaks of his washed away liner.

Kurt sniffled and then almost screamed when the lightning crashed again, he pulled the blanket off of him and reached for his drawer pulling it open he took out his anxiety pills shakily and swallowed one, he buried his face in his hands as the tree branches rattled against his window, forming scary shadows in his dark room.

He jumped in his bed when a loud knock came on his window and it kept on going repeatedly until Kurt turned around to find someone knocking on his window.

Kurt flicked the lamp on and walked over to the window, he un locked it and pushed it up "Blaine!" he hissed as Blaine who was standing on the shaky branch of the tree holding himself up by the window sill, his clothes soaking wet and his teeth chattering, his head covered with a hood but Kurt could see his face, which was covered with wet curls falling over his eyes and covering the purple bruise he got from today P.E. incident.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt snapped as he glared at Blaine's pale face.

Blaine shivered as he stuttered from them cold wind "I'll answer t-that question l-later… c-can you just f-fucking let me I-in? It's f-freezing! And I don't think I'll b-be able to stand a-any l-longer"

Kurt sighed and walked over to the chair grabbing a towel from there, he held his arms out grabbing Blaine by his biceps he helped him inside.

Blaine stumbled into his room with his teeth chattering and a puddle of water forming around him from his drenched clothes, Kurt tossed the towel around Blaine's shoulder who nodded and thanks.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked once Blaine was inside.

"I wanted to s-see if y-you were okay… a-after t-the way you left s-school" Blaine explained rubbing his arms to get warm.

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "I'm _**fine**_"

Blaine scoffed and said gesturing at Kurt's face as he said "clearly, you ain't fooling no one with that tear-stained face"

Kurt gasped remembering how bad he must look right now, with big red puffy eyes, he turned away from Blaine "**oh, fuck, I look ugly**" Kurt said wiping his eyes, and smudgy liner all over his eyes.

Kurt continued saying "well you shouldn't have come, it's raining like crazy outside, and you could have killed yourself in this storm"

"Yeah, but whatever, its fun taking risks" Blaine said with a wink.

"You are so stupid" Kurt said rolling his eyes once again.

Blaine shrugged and dried his face as he said "and so they tell me, but seriously, insults aside, you okay?"

"**YES!" **Kurt snapped.

"_**Okay**_, don't get defensive, I was concerned" Blaine said holding his hands up in defense.

"Stop shitting yourself, Anderson"

"Geez, is this how you treat your guests?" Blaine said with a huff folding his arms across his chest.

"Look, Blaine, I had a long, and _tiring_, day, can you just leave" Kurt said rubbing his temples.

"You want me to go outside in this storm, what about me _killing myself_, what if I get struck by lightning or a tree falls on me?" Blaine said with a sarcastic gasp.

Kurt groaned and said "way not be optimistic… okay _fine_, you can stay here, but you gotta leave when the storm passes, I don't want my dad to see you here"

"Okay, uh… do you have something I could wear, I'm still wet Ya'know" Blaine asked gesturing towards his soaking clothes.

"Oh, yeah sure, follow me" Kurt said leading him to his bathroom.

* * *

"What are you doing? shut the door" Kurt hissed at him trying not to yell and wake everyone, Blaine looked at him dropping his wet clothes on the floor leaving him wet and shirtless with the bathroom door wide open.

"What's the point, you've seen my dick before, are you embarrassed seeing me changing in front of you?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"No!" Kurt snapped shaking his head,

"Then we don't have a problem" Blaine said and took of his pants with a smirk as Kurt sighed and turned around to restrain himself from looking at Blaine's dick.

after a while Blaine came outside the bathroom shutting the door behind, he walked around Kurt and plopped down on the bed propping up with his elbow as he looked at Kurt saying "are you going to stand there, or come to bed, I won't bite, or do something, _if_ you don't want me to"

Kurt huffed, he switched the lamp off and pulled the blanket back as he sat down in bed and wrapped the blanket around himself saying "just keep your hands to yourself and stop talking"

Kurt faced away from Blaine and closed his eyes, hardly 5 minutes passed before Blaine spoke

"So why was Azimo so pissed off at you?" Blaine asked

"_**Blaine**_! I told you to stop talking!"

"And I asked you a question, by the way; who's Karofsky?"

It was like someone light a match in Kurt and he snapped at Blaine, hissing at him **"none of your god damn business, now will you shut up!"**

But Blaine didn't and he continued "and why did that dumb ass jock said you turned him gay? Was he you're **boyfriend** or-"

"For fucking crying out loud, it's _none of your fucking business_ so will you drop it? You know next time rather than just showing up here and knocking on my fucking window at midnight just text or something to ask rather than showing your face here"

"I don't _text_ the people I fuck, Hummel" Blaine said glaring at Kurt, Kurt blinked and swallowed hard, he turned away from Blaine and placed his palm on his eye and wiping his tears away furiously, hoping Blaine didn't notice, but the way his shoulder shake, and his sniffing was a dead giveaway.

Blaine frowned and cursed himself mentally, he didn't mean to say that after all Kurt did give him shelter from the storm "I-I'm… I'm sorry Hummel, that came out wrong I-"

"_**Just shut up and don't talk to me, and leave when the storm passes"**_ Kurt said hoarsely and buried his face in the pillow that was damp from the tears.

Blaine sighed he sat up and scooted closer to Kurt placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder a she said "you-"

"**UGH! Can't you just fucking stop talking?!"** Kurt muttered in the pillow not letting Blaine finish what he was trying to say.

Blaine sighed and said pulling his hand away "I was going to say, _**thank you**_, for… standing up for me today and for giving me shelter from the storm, I know I've been an ass, and I'm **sorry** about what I said, seriously, thank you"

"Oh" Kurt said turning his face to the side and staring out in the darkness.

"You know, just for the record, I didn't text you because I wanted to _**see**_ for myself if you were alright… good night, Kurt"

Blaine said craning his neck and placing a lingering kiss on Kurt's tear-stained cheek, he placed and arm around Kurt's waist and dozed off into a heavy sleep, in Kurt's warm bed.

Kurt was stiff, he looked at Blaine fast asleep and then outside the window where it was still raining, he sighed and buried his face in the pillow, wiping his tears as he repeated Blaine's words over and over; _**thank you, for… standing up for me today**_

It was better sleeping in someone's arms than trembling and shaking alone from anxiety in a dark room while lightning crashed outside, for the first time after a year, Kurt actually had a goodnight sleep after an overwhelming day.

* * *

"Hi, the names Blaine Anderson, and I'm here for the audition"

"Hello Blaine and what will you be singing today"

"I'll be singing, a song that I've known for a long time, and I'm singing it today for a reason and for a special someone"

"Okay, show us what you got"

_**(Kurt's View)**_

Kurt walked into the auditorium balcony and placed his bag down he could see Mr. Shue and his ex friends and glee club members sitting behind Mr. Shue with their eyes focused on Blaine, who walked to the stage as he introduced himself, and Mr. Shue asked what he would be singing, Kurt heart skipped a beat when Blaine said "-, _**and I'm singing it today for a reason and for a special someone"**_ Kurt bit his lip and leaned forward as the sound of the piano playing filled the room and Blaine placed a hand on the mike, closing his eyes, and he opened his mouth singing in the most shockingly mesmerizing voice Kurt had ever heard.

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed****  
****When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep****  
****Stuck in reverse**

**And the tears come streaming down your face****  
****When you lose something you can't replace****  
****When you love someone, but it goes to waste****  
****Could it be worse?****Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you**

Kurt felt his breathing stuck in his throat as he looked at Blaine feeling his eyes sting from newly formed tears thinking _was Blaine singing for_ me_? that's why he wanted me to come to his audition_? Kurt watched Blaine's eyes scan the auditorium, what seemed as if he was searching for someone, and then Kurt's eyes caught with Blaine's and Kurt blushed knowing Blaine was actually looking to see if Kurt did stay true to his promise. Blaine gave him a brief smile before he looked at the glee club and continued singing, casting glances at Kurt every now and then.

**And high up above or down below****  
****When you're too in love to let it go****  
****But if you never try you'll never know****  
****Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try to fix you****  
**_  
__(Blaine sings and the glee club joins in)_

**Tears stream down your face****  
****When you lose something you cannot replace****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I...**

**Tears stream down your face****  
****I promise you I will learn from my mistakes****  
****Tears stream down your face****  
****And I...**

**Lights will guide you home****  
****And ignite your bones****  
****And I will try…**

**to fix you**

Blaine chest heaved and he looked at and then at Kurt who looked away from Blaine and wiping his tears from his jacket sleeve trying not to smudge his eye liner.

"that was amazing Blaine? welcome to the glee club!" Mr. Shue announced and everyone gave him a standing ovation and Rachel clapped vigorously jumping next to Finn, seeing that Blaine could be perfect for a duet partner too.

Blaine smiled at the guys and then looked at Kurt, Kurt smiled at him, his eyes still shiny from the tears, and he never had anyone _sing to him_ before.

* * *

**A/N: song, fix you-Coldplay **

**Hope you enjoyed… *fingers crossed* **

**OH AND GUYS! U got it wrong, the options u told me what happened between Kurt and David, are wrong... ;)**

**think again... **

**Next Chapter:**

"You sang that song for **me**?"

"No! Why would I sing to you?" Blaine said and took a drag of the cigarette, Kurt felt his heart break at Blaine's harsh words, and he turned away, his face crumpling, he ended to get out of here and away from Blaine before he started sobbing.


	6. Chapter 5: Believe in Yesterday

**Chapter 5: Believe in Yesterday**

After Blaine had finished his performance Kurt had left the auditorium dabbing the tears in his eyes, so no one could see them once he exited the auditorium, thankfully the hallway was empty because classes were still going on, Kurt walked over to his locker and opened it, he pulled out a mirror and frowned. His eyes were red and puffy; the liner had smudged all under his eyes when he cried during the song.

He took out a tissue paper and wiped the smudged line from his eye sockets, he was so focused on fixing his appearance that he hadn't notice Blaine walking down the hall.

He snapped out of it when Blaine had cleared his throat to make his presence known and leaned against Kurt's locker with his hands shoved in his jacket.

"Shouldn't you be in your loser glee club?" Kurt said

"Yes, I should, but for me Glee start tomorrow… so I got selected"

"Congradulations" Kurt said bitterly

"And you know if you really think Glee is _so_ bad, why did I find you crying in the upper gallery?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"I wasn't crying"

"Okay… so you were about to cry… doesn't change that my song made you cry"

"Don't get your hopes up"

"So, did you like the song, it was meant for a special someone" Blaine said looking pointedly at Kurt and wiggling his eyebrows. Kurt stopped putting things in his locker and looked up at Blaine, his eyes locking with Blaine as he said in a small scared voice, as if he was thinking if Blaine said no it will break his heart.

"You sang that song for me?"

"No! Why would I sing to you?" Blaine said and took a drag of the cigarette, Kurt felt his heart-break at Blaine's harsh words, and he turned away, his face crumpling, he ended to get out of here and away from Blaine before he started sobbing.

Kurt slammed his locker shut and was about to walk away but Blaine reached out his hand and grabbed Kurt's arm, he took his cigarette out and put it out.

He pulled Kurt back towards him and said "yes that song was for you, who else would it be, I was just messing with you"

"Yeah… you sing a song for _me_? That's rich…"

"When I said a special someone I meant you" Blaine told him.

Kurt looked down and said with a sad tone of voice "I'm not special"

"you may think you are not, but for me you are, no matter how hard you try to disagree to it" Blaine said pulling Kurt closer to his chest, his hand cupping Kurt's face as he looked deep into those electric blue eyes. Kurt ducked his head and said, pursing his lips

"Careful Blaine, that comment might make people think you have feelings"

"I don't care what people think, as long as you don't hate me" Blaine told him, lifting Kurt's chin and their eyes locking once again, but this time there was something in Blaine's eyes that made his insides turn, the way he looked at Kurt with so much concern and possibly love and care in his eyes that made Kurt feel vulnerable, and he couldn't afford to feel like that. He shook his head and whispered

"I have to go"

Blaine sighed and released his grip on Kurt, he took a step back and let Kurt adjust his leather jacket before walking away without saying goodbye; and leaving Blaine left alone with more questions about the real Kurt Hummel hiding under all those layers.

* * *

A week had passed with Kurt avoiding Blaine; Blaine didn't bother much over it and continued watching Kurt from across the hall or from the back of the class.

It was after glee club when Blaine was walking out of the choir room, he took out a cigarette and placed it on his lips but before he could light it, he heard something slamming into the locker with a loud bang, he put out his cigarette and walked down the other side of the hall to find Kurt being thrown into the locker by three jocks and then the same jock that threw the football at Blaine was now kicking Kurt in the stomach who was curled up in a ball wincing at every kick, Blaine threw his bag to the side and felt adrenaline pumping in his veins as his body collided with Azimo and tackling him to the floor, the other two jocks made a run for it when Blaine had tackled their leader and ran away, leaving Kurt choking on his own tears as he cried, he could hear Azimo saying profanities at Kurt but then there was Blaine who was beating Azimo up.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Azimo tossed Blaine to the side and climbed on top of him as he pouched him square in the jaw.

Before Azimo could punch him again the glee members were now out of the choir room Puck, Mike ran down the hall and pulled Azimo off of Blaine and slamming him against the locker, while Finn ran towards Kurt.

Blaine rolled over to his side watching Mr. Shue take Azimo to the principal while Finn came in between him and Kurt.

"_**Kurt**_?" Blaine spoke weakly sitting up and watching Kurt curled into a ball and sobbing wildly into Finn's chest as he cried out loudly making every glee member stun as he said "_**I want to die! I don't want to live anymore! Why can't they leave me alone?"**_

Blaine didn't know what to do but just stare at Kurt's back as he stayed frozen on the floor and staring at Finn who picked Kurt up in his arms and told everyone he was taking Kurt to the hospital. Blaine wanted to move, he really did but hearing Kurt cry those words brought back old memories, and he didn't know why he was so afraid of them, that very moment Blaine vowed he would do whatever it took to help Kurt no matter how much the skank pushed him away.

* * *

That night after 12am Blaine made his way towards the Hummel's after parking his bike a few blocks away he walked towards Kurt's house, climbing over the fence he tiptoed towards Kurt's window, thank god for the number of times he climbed trees when he was little, he easily climbed the tree, he stopped in front of Kurt's window noticing his lamp was on and he was sitting on the bed holding a picture in his hand as he was softly crying while he was _**singing **_much to the badboy's surprise.

**Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Suddenly, I'm not half the man I used to be**  
**There's a shadow hanging over me.**  
**Oh, yesterday came suddenly**

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**  
**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**  
**Now I need a place to hide away**  
**Oh, I believe in yesterday**

**Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say**  
**I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday**

**Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**  
**Now I need a place to hide away**  
**Oh, I believe in yesterday**  
**Mm mm mm mm mm mm mm**

Kurt covered his face in his hands and started sobbing, he didn't notice when his window was opened and when Blaine stepped inside his room until he spoke up getting Kurt's attention.

"you have an amazing voice "Kurt jumped in his bed and looked up wiping his tears, his eyes blood shot red and puffy, he looked unusually pale and anemic, he had no liner in his eyes and he was wearing sweat pants. He sat up and started pushing his sleeves down to cover his skinny arms as he said

"Can you stop coming into my room"

"I wanted to know how you were" Blaine explained and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kurt sighed and said, his voice hoarse from all the crying "well I'm not okay, as you can see so thank you very much"

And that did it for Blaine, he didn't want to but even he couldn't help but snap, especially when he was the one trying to help Kurt "will you stop being bitter! I actually took a beating for you!"

"Well I'm sorry you had too" Kurt retorted. Blaine sighed and sat back down on the bed rubbing his temples and trying to calm down his boiling anger, he was here to _talk_ to Kurt, not to fight.

"I'm sorry, I was rude, but seriously Kurt, what happened to you?" Blaine asked in a much calmer voice.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as if what he was saying was the most obvious thing "I'm fucked up! I don't deserve to live so I guess Azimo was right, he should have just killed me"

"You don't know what you're saying" Blaine said and shook his head, disagreeing with Kurt.

Kurt stood up from the bed and started yelling at Blaine trying as hard as he could to keep his voice down so his family won't wake up as he glared at Blaine saying "I know what I'm saying, Blaine, I'm nothing but an unnecessary for my family and I'm nothing but a disappointment so what's the point of me **living**" he faced away from Blaine as he started wiping his newly formed tears with the back of his hand, trying as hard as he could to hide his face from Blaine.

Blaine grimaced and got to his feet, he walked to Kurt and gently placed a hand on the side of Kurt's face, feeling his stiffen under his touch but did as he was told when Blaine said calmly "hey, stop that, look at me" Kurt blinked away the tears as Blaine cupped his face in his hand, padding his thumb across his cheeks to wipe the tears as he told the skank

"you're not a disappointment, okay, you're just… in a bad place it's okay, don't ever think about killing yourself" Kurt looked down as he sniffed his lip trembled, he didn't like feeling vulnerable like this in front of people especially those who weren't his Dad of step mother and step brother, and yet he couldn't help but feel a wave of over powering emotions that was making all his walls come down.

"it's hard to do that when everyone wants me to go crawl in a hole and die" Kurt said, he pulled away from Blaine's grasp and started to back away from the bad boy. But Blaine reached out and took a hold of his wrist and pulled him back

"Kurt- listen I… wh-what's this?" he looked down when he saw that there was blood on his hand, his eyes widened and he grabbed Kurt's arm sharply and pushed his sleeve up, letting out a gasp.

"Let go of me Blaine!" Kurt said trying to get his arm out of Blaine's grip, Blaine's eyes trailed down the porcelain arm which was not only bruised but was covered in cuts, his wrists slit and there was blood coming out of those blade cuts.

"**Kurt! What! Fuck**! Did you just do this right now?" Blaine asked, he reached for Kurt's right arm and pushed that sleeve up to find cuts on that arm as well.

"it doesn't matter" Kurt said, taking his arm away from Blaine and rolling his sleeves back down, he ignored the fact he was feeling weak and dizzy, but he didn't want Blaine to give a reaosn to be worried then he already was.

"Fuck it doesn't matter! Come on" Blaine said he grabbed Kurt's arm, making Kurt wince as he tugged him towards his bathroom.

* * *

"you're good at this" Kurt said after a while of silence, he was sitting on the sink counter top with a bowl of luke warm water that was now turned a shade of pink as Blaine dipped a cloth inside it and wiped Kurt's bloody arms.

"I've had my fair share of experience with this" Blaine told him, he dropped the bloody cloth in the water and grabbed some anti septic and cotton balls, to clean Kurt's wounds before he bandaged them.

Kurt eyed Blaine as he cleaned his wounds "should I ask?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt and said with a sigh "not unless you won't tell me what went down at school before I came, and before all of this" Kurt didn't speak after that and he just looked away, after Blaine was done bandaging his arm Kurt stepped down from the counter and pulled his sleeves back down while Blaine said

"I know Kurt this isn't you okay… I saw the old glee club pictures, what happened to you?"

"Why do you care?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Maybe we aren't as different as you may think we are"

"Trust me you didn't face as much shit as I did" Kurt said giving him an eye roll and walking back over to his bed.

"Try me" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and pursed his lip, hoping Blaine would just drop the subject but he knew he wouldn't "Blaine…"

"Please, Kurt… I want to know" Blaine insisted, Kurt looked at his face searching for any sign of dishonesty but he only saw Blaine's concerned eyes boring into him as he sat across from him on the bed. Kurt sighed and reached for his bedside drawer opening it he handed Blaine a picture.

Blaine took the photo in his hands and he looked at the boy in the picture, wearing a black sweater with straps crossing over the front and a grey knee length skirt with skin tight black tights and a pair of doc-martens, his face was pale white and cheeks rosy, his eyes sparkling blue with no sign of any makeup and his hair hazelnut brown with a hint of blonde highlights.

"That's you?" Blaine said, it was more in shock, then a question, he knew it was Kurt, but he didn't believe that this gorgeous boy was now sitting across from him, broken, fragile and depressed.

"Yes" Kurt said.

Blaine traced a finger over Kurt's face in the picture, his eyes fill with awe, as if that he had never seen such beauty in world he looked up at Kurt his eyes locking with Kurt's as he said in complete awe "you're… y-you are beautiful… I-" Blaine frowned, Kurt's lips trembled as his face crumpled, he placed a hand on Kurt's knee and asked worriedly "hey you okay?" Kurt let out sob and broke down, he hid his face in his hands as he sobbed, his cries getting loud and his shoulder shaking from the cries "

"Come here" Blaine said holding out his arms, and Kurt fell against him, sobbing into Blaine's shoulder as the bad boy hugged him close to his chest while rubbing his back

"_**You'll run away when you hear it, I'm just broken"**_ Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and said "we both are, trust me… so let's be broken and fucked up together, I'll tell you about myself if you tell me" Kurt sniffled and pulled away after he had stopped crying, Kurt looked at Blaine and noticed for the first time when he was sitting so close to Blaine that the bad boy had a purple bruise on his right jaw.

"He beat you up pretty badly" Kurt said.

"I'm just bruised, I'm worried about you though" Blaine told him

"You are?" Kurt asked his voice small as he looked at Blaine with shock.

"If I wasn't why would I be here then?"

"I'm ready to tell you"

"Take your time, Kurt, I'm not going anywhere" Blaine promised

* * *

**A/N: so here's another chapter, sorry for late update…**

**And I feel bad about it, but I've decided that even though I have two new fics planned from which one of them is vamp! Klaine and Greek myth! Klaine, but I can't write them…**

**Either I need an AMAZING co-writer who understands what I want and how I want it so that person can write the fic with me rather than proof-read it, but unfortunately I can't find anyone.**

**And so I've decided that after TUF, CWYWF and AAO, I'm going to stop writing fics and put the rest of my ongoing fics on hold until I can write again.**

NEXT CHP: Kurt tells Blaine the truth


	7. Chapter 6: I'll Stand by You

**A/N: MIGHT be spelling errors etc... hope it doesn't suck**

* * *

**Chapter 6: I'll Stand by You**

"I'm scared" Kurt said in a low voice as he sat crossed legged across from Blaine on his bed, with the only light source was coming from this side table lamp, he tugged on his long sleeves and pulled them down to cover his now bandaged arms, his lips were trembling as he fought the tears that were threatening to release, he hadn't talked to anyone about this for a year! He didn't know if he could talk now.

Blaine scooted closer placing a gentle hand over Kurt's "you don't have to-"

"you don't know how I am! I am broken, as you can see that already, and _this_, is going to make you run away" Kurt said looking up at Blaine with fear that if he spoke to Blaine about this, Blaine would just leave him and let him be like the hopeless case he was. He didn't want Blaine to leave him, truth be told, as much as Kurt tried to avoid this; he actually desperately wanted someone to hold him, comfort him, tell him he will never be alone… and just… _be_ there for him, that's all Kurt wanted deep down.

"I promise I won't" Blaine said with complete honesty meeting Kurt's eyes and reassuring Kurt that Blaine wasn't going to leave him like this.

Kurt sighed and looked down at his and Blaine's clasped hands as he said softly "don't make promises you can't keep Blaine"

"look I know it's hard for you and I understand but I'm willing to try for you… please Kurt, I want to help you" Blaine offered, squeezing Kurt's hand then caressing the inside of Kurt's wrist with his thumb.

Kurt took a deep breath, letting go of Blaine's hand as he began telling Blaine from the start of it all "it was start of high school sophomore year and there was a new kid Dave, he wasn't very nice to begin with and when he joined the football team and when I joined glee club, let's just say I was his new target a target to make him seem like some sort of bad ass; at first he used to throw slushies' at me, but after I came out… things were worse than they already were. though my dad accepted me at first but as for Dave it was like he was _always_ there, pushing me into the lockers, threatening me. I tried to ignore it as much as I could but then, my dad started dating Carole and it was like Ii was invisible to him, he didn't see that I was pain and I hated McKinley, even if I wanted to tell him about the bullying he was just too busy for me. Then he got married again, and he was so happy, I didn't want him to worry about the bullying so I tried to fix it myself… I confronted Dave that day in the locker room, and I was yelling at him and he looked like he was about to kill me, but when he grabbed my hair he didn't strangle me or hurt me, instead… he kissed me" Kurt choked holding back his tears as he tried to man up not daring to look into Blaine's eyes thinking he would be disgusted upon hearing this, but instead the bad boy reached out to take Kurt's hand in his.

"t-that was my first kiss, and I was so confused so I pushed him away, Dave was shocked as much as I was, but I expected him to run or r-rape me or something instead he told me he liked and he wanted me , I didn't know what to do and I was so young, I just wanted to have a boyfriend and someone to be with I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I said yes; and I agreed to being his _secret_ boyfriend"

"at first it was a dream come true for me, and I had an actual boyfriend, I thought Dave liked me… I didn't know all he wanted was my _body, _we kissed but Dave always went too far, he groped me, pined me down with his weight and the kisses weren't **passionate, **not the things you see in romantic movies; it was just hunger and lust, then when the kisses weren't enough, he t-tried forcing me into _things_, I obviously let him… and then… he took my v-virginity… at first Dave wasn't to brutal when it came to sex but he changed, he started hitting me and he liked chaining me to the bed and fucking me without preparing me, i-it was too p-painful. But then Dave used to call me over to his house when his parents weren't around, and when I came he wasn't there he used to call his _friends_ who I'd never seen before in school, and he used to make me give them blow jobs and let them fuck me as if I was some p-prostitute" Kurt said his jaw clenched as his face darkened tears fell down Kurt's cheeks as he continued

"I'd had enough of it, I talked to Dave and he threatened me if I left him and didn't do as he says he'll k-kill me, I was so scared so I ran away, telling him to stay away from me" he took a deep breath; taking a minute to regain composure, it was always hard to speak up and especially about the things that had ruined him.

"when I went home… I cried so much that Finn came into my room, and I told him everything, he wanted to tell Dad I didn't let him… I couldn't face seeing my dad disgusted by me… I promised him not to tell Dad, and told him I left Dave s it wouldn't be a big problem. I wish I'd known better… it was Friday and I was leaving school after glee club, I had just reached my car when someone covered my mouth with a cloth and sleeping medicine, knocking me out cold. W-when I woke up… i-I was tied to _**h-his**_ bed… he had me chained down to his bed with shackles and when I tried to scream Dave came inside with a couple of his so called _friends_, he told me i-if I y-yelled he'll hurt me… I didn't listen I screamed and he covered my mouth and then I saw a knife in his hand… he sliced my arm o-open and pulled my hair while his friends _**laughed**_"

"i-I couldn't s-stop crying and he g-gagged m-me! I-I tried to scream but nothing happened, a-after t-that since I couldn't s-stop fighting… Dave… he… I don't know… injected me with something and after that all I could see was h-his friends and t-the pain… they took turns… f-fucking me… hitting me… a-and I felt s-so disgusted! I d-dint know how long the pain w-went on by the time I was about to faint I s-saw my d-dad and Dave's parents coming in and… then everything went black" Kurt paused for a bit before he said

"I woke up after a week, in the hospital, and the doctor told me I g-got raped by four guys at once, and they had h-hit me, and c-cut me when I struggled… m-my whole f-fucking life was ruined! Everyone at school found out and blamed _me_, they called me a slut! A _whore!_ And I accepted that, because who else would want _me!_ I'm disgusting, ugly, and all I'm good for is a fuck! My fucking first boyfriend raped me! He never loved me! And why would he! All he wanted was to fuck me and throw me away like a piece of worthless shit I am! I can't even be close to any fucking person without panicking! Of course he w-went to jail and so did his friends… but even then A whole year of counseling was shit! I quit glee because I couldn't bear seeing my friends faces after what happened to me; I joined the skanks because that's all I ever will be, because apparently** all of the shit in my life is my fault!"** Kurt yelled, his chest heaving feeling like he couldn't breathe he felt as if he was about to have a panic attack.

"I-I just wa-want to b-be _K-Kurt again!_ I want this to end!" Kurt cried out and broke into sobs as he buried his face in his hands and starting crying feeling like all he could do was cry and wait for death to come to him, and to leave all this pain behind and just _live_ for once.

Blaine was not only shocked but he felt anger boil in him, _how could anyone do this to Kurt? yeah Lima wasn't gay friendly… and all this time he has been nothing but shit to Kurt, and didn't thin for _once_ about the broken boy's feelings _he wished he could take that back and just be there for Kurt.

He didn't know how to fix this, he just wanted to find that asshole who fucked up the beautiful blue eyed boy's life and make Kurt be happy again. He just looked at Kurt, his skinny fragile body the way he was curled into a ball as he sobbed, his shoulders shook and he looked so … _broken_.

Blaine felt his own tears in his eyes as he took a deep breath and shuffled closer to Kurt he wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders and waited until Kurt let himself lean against Blaine searching for comfort that he _**desperately**_ needed. And Blaine gave it to him; he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as he rocked him whispering soothing words to him.

"p-please don't hate me… _**e-everyone hates me!"**_ Kurt cried into Blaine's neck holding on to Blaine and begging the bad boy not to let him go.

"ssh, I don't hate you… and I'm not going to let you go… I'm going to help you Kurt… and don't you ever think everyone hates you… your friends in glee love you trust me on this"

"some _friends_ did they ever try to stop me from leaving? No they didn't!" Kurt said in between his sobs

"hey look at me" Blaine whispered gently lifting Kurt's chin up to meet his eyes, and taking Kurt's hands in his, looking deep into those blue crystal eyes as he whispered to the crying boy

"don't ever think less of yourself… just because that jackass didn't see how beautiful and perfect you are and that you deserve to be loved and cared for doesn't mean that no one would be there for you, you will always have someone there… even though you think you don' but you will"

"who's going to be there for some shit ass broken kid like me"

"first don't ever call yourself that!" Blaine said sharply, making Kurt gulp at the force of Blaine's voice, but didn't move away from the warmth and comfort he got from Blaine's touch "you are worth it, okay! And your dad is there, and your step-mom, you're crazy ass tall brother, that big nose and black girls from glee… and _me, _i know I can't just change the past for you Kurt; but I can try making you feel loved and cared for"

"y-you m-mean it?" Kurt stuttered as tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"yes" Blaine said in a heartbeat.

"I thought you didn't do love crappy stuff"

"I don't… but I can't help myself around you… you may be broken but that doesn't mean I can't heal you… I know I've been an ass and that you don't need a guy in your life especially someone like _me_. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy and loved, Kurt"

"j-just… don't let me g-go, Blaine… T-that's all I want"

* * *

**A/N: so no Blaine's past mentioned in this chapter mainly because sometimes Kurt needs to know people love him…**

**Anyway… I hope it was okay, I did my best considering my tiring busy schedule and long hours with Architecture.**

**For the TUF readers, TUF update will be on Monday. **

**Have a good weekend and to those who cried during 'The Quarterback' hugs for you… I miss Finn, and he'll ALWAYS be the best brother and friend.**

**R.I.P Cory**


End file.
